


A Voice In The Dark

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Back to life, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Reunions, tearful reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: It was dark.

  The inky blackness curled around her body like a warm embrace lulling her back into a deep sleep. She was tempted to just accept it, to close her eyes again and sleep forever. But there was a tiny voice in the back of her head, so familiar but she couldn’t quite recognize, calling out a name.

  
    Robin, get up!
  

  Not just a name, her name.

  Sequel to The Things That Are Most Important





	

**Author's Note:**

> This take place a few months after [The Things That Are Most Important](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7289557).

It was dark.

The inky blackness curled around her body like a warm embrace lulling her back into a deep sleep. She was tempted to just accept it, to close her eyes again and sleep forever. But there was a tiny voice in the back of her head, so familiar but she couldn’t quite recognize, calling out a name.

_Robin, get up!_

Not just a name,  _her_ name. She was Robin.

In the distance, the darkness was interrupted with a spot of light. It was comforting and alluring, and Robin stood up, clambering towards it. The sleep that had previously so called her to her suddenly felt cold and menacing, and she wanted to be in that warm, warm light. As she ran to it, the light began to take a shape. It shimmered and twisted until it was in the form of a dragon, fearsome in its size but kind in its posture.

“You awaken, child.”

The voice was one she had never heard, but it felt like she had known all her life.

“Who...are you? Where am I?” the most unfamiliar of all was her own voice, like she had never spoken before this moment.

“You humans call me Naga, the divine dragon. I am not divine nor all powerful, but I do have some say in your human affairs. You are in the realm between life and death. You are a floating soul, neither ready to pass on nor return.”

“Floating soul? How did...” she swallowed thickly, “How did I die?”

The dragon had no defined features, but she could feel it smile, “To protect those you love. You have saved your realm from years of destruction.”

“I did that!? Simply by dying?”

“Dying was perhaps not the correct word for what you did,” the dragon reached a claw out and placed one talon against her chest, “You gave up your life, and have the chance to earn it back.”

She tilted her head in puzzlement.

“There are many humans whose will for your return is so great that even I am moved. If you can hear them and grasp onto those threads of hope, you may return. If not, you will follow me to rest eternally with your Gods.”

“Threads of hope?” She had family? Friends? All she could remember as here.

“How will I know? I don’t remember anyone!”

“Just close your eyes and listen.”

She obeyed, letting her eyes flutter shut. At first all she heard was the total quiet that surrounded them, both in her ears and heart. But then, she heard a soft murmur that grew and grew in volume, until it became a distinct voice.

_“Robin!”_

Who was that? Wait-

“Chrom?”

Approval radiated from Naga.

“Chrom...Lissa...Frederick...the Shepherds...” she gasped, “I remember everyone!”

Her eyes flew open and she grinned so wide her cheeks hurt, “I remember! I spent hours reading with Sumia...Stahl taught me how to make tonics...I’d sit and drink with Gregor for hours! Me and Chrom would burn the candle late into the night planning, and Lissa would always be the first person to make me laugh every day! Flavia would spar with me, and Basilio would pick Morgan up like he was his own grandson!”

She paused her face falling back into a neutral position, “Wait, Morgan. Morgan! Morgan!! My son! And Lon’qu! My family! I left them all behind! Oh, I must have broken his heart...”

“You have passed, my child. You may return to the land of the living. We shall meet again when it is properly your time.”

Without any more ado, Robin was surrounded by a light so bright that she could no longer see a thing.

* * *

 When Chrom found her, the first decision he made was that they needed to make a “political visit” to Regna Ferox. The trip there was full of reminiscing and tears (both mostly from Lissa). When they arrived, she was nearly crushed by Flavia and Basilio both in tearful hugs. A messenger was immediately sent for the people who needed to see her most.

The first person to arrive was a boy she barely recognized. She had only been gone a few months, but he seemed to have grown years in that time, with broader shoulders and stubble peppered across his chin. The most noticeable thing about him, however, were the large tears welling up in his eyes.

“Mother!” he choked out, charging towards her. They collided into a joyful hug, and she realized that her baby boy was now a head taller than her, almost as tall as his-

A growl was heard from the hall, “If you’re lying to me, it’s your head-” he paused, staring at her in disbelief. His steps toward her were slow and cautious, as if she were a mirage that would disappear if her moved too quickly.

“You’re...” his words were thick with emotion, “You’re not dead...”

“No, I wasn’t really ever-” she didn’t get to finish, because he broke out into a run. Morgan stepped aside with a smile on his face as his father gathered his mother up in the tightest hug anyone in the room had ever witnessed. He buried his face in her neck, releasing shuddering, elated breaths. She started to tear up as well, gripping her hands in his furs.

“Gods above you’re alive...you fool..” she smiled, knowing that sometimes his only way of dealing with things were biting words, “We missed you! I missed you..”

“Chrom is going to take me on a tour of Ylisse...and then we’re going to Valm to visit Say’ri and Virion and Panne...I’m assuming you want to come?”

“You’re not leaving my sight for a long while.”

She laughed, kissing his cheek, “I thought as much.”

“Now that all that touchy feely stuff is done...” Basilio clapped his hands together, “I say it’s time for a party to celebrate the return of Regna Ferox’s favorite daughter-in-law!”

As all the Feroxi around them cheered, Morgan joined his parents hug, and the noise fell on deaf ears with the newly reunited family. Robin snuggled into them, thinking, _I’d die a thousand deaths just to live one life with them._ •

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, the voice in the beginning is Lon'qu's.


End file.
